Disposable absorbent articles conventionally have a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive on their garment facing surfaces to enable the user's of these articles to secure the article into their undergarment. The pressure sensitive adhesive sticks to various substrates upon contact with the application of a small amount of pressure and thereby prevents the article from shifting during the time the article is in use. A release paper is often used to protect the adhesive before the application of the napkin to the wearer's undergarment.
For disposable absorbent articles, cost and convenience are important factors for both the consumer and the manufacturer. The use of a silicone treated release paper to cover adhesive surfaces on disposable absorbent articles contributes significantly to the cost of the article. In addition, when the article is used by a consumer, the release paper is no longer needed and must be discarded, which creates environmental problems as well as an inconvenience to the consumer.
Currently, there are some sanitary napkin articles that do not use a release paper. However, the adhesive surfaces of these napkins are protected by wrapping the napkin in polymeric film which has also been treated with a silicone release coating. The silicone treated polymeric film is releasably adhered to the adhesive surface to protect it from contamination and to prevent the napkins from adhering to surfaces prior to their intended use. Since these polymeric film materials are also treated with a silicone release coating there are no significant cost savings compared to the use of release paper and the environmental and convenience factors are still present.